Click
by Paperoheart
Summary: [Namjin] / Click, aku mendapatkamu lagi. -Jin /Namjin/BTS/Gaje/Ga nyambung/ Fanfics/ NamjoonxSeokjin/Bad Summary/ Rnr? DX


**Amuu's Present **

**Namjin **

**of**

**BTS **

**Fanfics **

**WARNING! Typo/s, YAOI, BL, BxB, BTS, Gaje **

* * *

Hai kembali lagi dengan saya, hohoho, maaf nganu xD ini gaje sumpah, tau-tau terlintas dikepala saya. Maaf mengecewakan.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Terkadang suara embun salju yang terjatuh dari jendela benar-benar nyata. Seperti suara deru mobil , dan degungan keras saat menutup Pintunya. Suara seduhan _Americano _ dan Aromanya yang beitu kental, Aroma Pahit namun Elegant.

Ketika bibir merah menyesapnya perlahan, sesekali meringis ketika merasakan Pahit. Ketika akhirnya lidah itu mengecap beberapa kali yang –kala itu, Akhirnya berhasil menyesap rasa Manis. _Yang juga pahit. _

Matanya membentuk sebuah garis, pipinya naik, bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung, _Indah dan Menawan. _Lalu ketika pita suaranya bergetar, belahan bibirnya terbuka dan sebuah nada lembut perlahan terdengar.

_Click. _

–_Satu gambar lagi. _

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendekati_nya. _Hanya beberapa kali mengambil gambar yang lalu tercetak dengan apik di dinding kamarku.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar suaranya. Hanya beberapa kali berkutat dengan _Recording _yang mengalunkan nada lembut_nya. _

Seperti Stalker Kecil, aku tidak peduli.

_Click. _

–_Satu gambar lagi. _

_Click. _

_–"bzz.. Ghaahhahaha! Bzz lihat! Ikannya bzz zrtt Besarrzt sek-brtz-ali!" _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_._

.

Ketika aku mulai menulis namanya dalam sebuah kertas merah muda yang apik. Deretan huruf tegak lurus yang sedikit berdempetan.

Puisi dan kata-kata indah yang selalu aku tulis. Kadang ucapan Indah yang ingin sekali aku ucapkan padamu. Tapi, ketika aku hanya bisa Menggenggamnya erat hingga terkadang tanganku semerah darah.

Semua kisah kecil-ku yang pahit aku rangkap dalam sebuah buku, berharap kau akan membacanya suatu hari nanti.

Toko buku yang buka setiap hari menjadi runtinitas-mu setiap hari, aku tahu itu. Ketika kakimu melangkah masuk seiringan dengan dentang bel mungil di atas pintu, bau tinta diatas kertas yang sangat mencolok , ketika pipimu kembali naik dan kau meneriakkan sesuatu.

–_Click. _

Aku mengabadikannya, selalu. Aku selalu menikmati sensai saat jari-jari-ku menggenggam Kamera dengan erat ketika –Marbel-mu, tidak sengaja menangkap sosok diriku.

Ketika tangan-tangan mungilku melukis apik dalam perkamen cokelat, ketika disisi lain kau tertawa lepas. Aku menyukai sensasinya.

Aroma elegan kopi yang terus memancar di setiap sisi, suara degungan kendaraan, suara lonceng-lonceng mungil, suara tawa anak-anak, semuanya terasa _monoton _untukku. Setiap hari ketika aku membuka mata, owh setiap pagi.

Kau berdiri dari kursimu, menatap-ku lurus seraya menggenggam dua buah cup kopi kala itu. Aku bisa mencium pahitnya kopi ditangan kananmu, serta caramel di tangan kirimu.

Decitan kursi yang nyaris sama setiap harinya terasa sangat dekat, kau menawariku Caramel Machiato padaku. Tersenyum simpul.

Kau lebih _Manly _dari yang aku kira, kau lebih tinggi dari yang aku kira, suaramu juga lebih berat dari yang aku kira, namun kau orang baik, seperti dugaanku.

"A-aku Kim Namjoon"

Suaramu yang tergagap menarik perhatianku.

"Kau Kim Seokjin benar?" Kau duduk dengan tegak, bahumu terasa tegap dan hangat. Aku menaikkan letak kaca-mataku sekilas.

Ini seperti sebuah benang yang akhirnya kembali lurus, ketika dengan kusut, aku hanya mendengar suara-mu lewat _Recorder, _dengan segala rintangan serta suara kusut dari rekaman itu.

Sekarang ku fokus kan pikiranku, untuk tertuju hanya pada suaramu. Yang semakin lama semakin tajam, getarannya yang semakin teratur dan nadanya dengan indah naik turun melewati tangga-tangga nada.

Belahan bibir-mu mengatup dan terbuka secara reflek, lidah mu yang kadang mengintip dari celah-celah belahan kenyal serta gigi putih rapi yang ingin sekali ku jilat.

"–Buku ini, milikmu benar?"

Namjoon –meletakkan sebuah rangkapan kertas bersampul putih di atas meja, nyaris menyenggol segelas Caramel Machiato yang ia berikan padaku.  
Sebuah buku dengan halaman yang kira-kira sebanyak seribu dua ratus buah itu membuat ku tersenyum, aku menggembangkan bibirku, menutup rapat mataku dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuat sebuah suara. Kaca mataku nyaris terjatuh dari hidungku.

Kau tampak bingung namun tertawa juga, darahmu naik dan kedua pipi-mu panas dan memerah.

"Eung, jadi Seokjin-shii–"

"Jin saja, Jin-hyung" Aku dengan mantap menyebutkan namaku. Kau terlihat gagap, jari telunjukmu menyentuh sisi-sisi dari cup kopi, tampak menggemaskan, tampan sekali.

"Kim Namjoon, maaf telah lancang. Namun buku itu aku persembahkan untukmu, kisah-kisah pahitku untuk mengejarmu kutuangkan dalam kalimat-kalimat kecil di dalamnya. Maaf telah membuntutimu, tapi memang benar aku menyukaimu"

Aku kembali menulis sesuat dalam perkamen pink, huruf tegak dan sedikit rapat tampak berantakan keika dengan kilat aku melukisnya.

Namjoon masih terdiam, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat cup kopi, nyaris membuat isinya tumpah. Aku berdiri, mencubit pelan hidungmu lalu menyisipkan perkamen pink dalam saku kemejanmu.

Aku terkekeh, ternyata salah. Kau berhasil menemukan bukunya, tidak. Maksudku, kau berhasil menemukan kenanganku. Selamat Kim Namjoon~

.

Aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum saat kau menggenggam perkamen itu, harum bukan? Sedikit bau harum parfumku ku letakkan dalam perkamen pink.

"_Kim Seokjin, aku menyukaimu juga. Have a little time? Lets see, I'm waiting here. Ready to kiss you" _

Ketika sebuah e-mail menuntunku berbalik dan mendengar suara lonceng di kepalaku.

.

.

THE END :V

* * *

Tuh kan gaje wkwkwkw, oh iya ada kah yang mau Request? pumpung lagi baik, akan diusahakan/? Dx

Salam, Amuuu


End file.
